To-Do List
hey y'all! this hypnospace wiki is still in its early stages, and there's a lot of work that needs to be done in order to improve the quality and size of the wiki. this page serves as a to-do list for anyone who feels lost and wants to help out. even if a page on this list has already been created please feel free and help out by fixing grammar mistakes, visual edits or adding more information. any amount of help is much appreciated as long as you are not vandalizing the wiki or anything like that. Please check out our Style Guide before you start editing, so we can keep our pages consistent. if you've created a page that isn't on here, please add it to this list, the Hypnospace Outlaw category, and any other appropriate categories so others can find it! To Do List IMPORTANT: make sure you add the pages to the appropriate categories for ease of access Main page The Hypnospace Outlaw main page needs information about the game itself, such as its development history, critical reception, and so on. This is the face of our wiki! It would also benefit from some more images. perhaps a gallery might be helpful? Characters *Category:Hypnospace Citizens: This page serves as a list of all of the characters and people in Hypnospace. *Samantha Clausson (or Chelsea in the HAP). Ignored Merchantsoft intern and HSPD member. *Adrian Merchant and Dylan Merchant. the Merchantsoft founders and brothers **Dylan Merchant's page is in progress, but it'd be great if someone took a look and figured out how to flesh out the "Personal life" section. *Tiffany Wright also known as DarkTwilightTiff *Roddy Wall former merchantsoft employee *Re3koning hacker responsible for revealing Merchantsoft's troubled internal affairs *T1MAGEDDON or Tim Randall Stevens. the hacker who was thought to be responsible for the Y2K Mindcrash *RebeRuthPin Squisherz fan *Chowder Man Washed up, famous rockstar and employee of Merchantsoft *Sam Parker Roddy wall's former work partner *Artie Dispenza Merchantsoft employee *Fre3zer or Jan Wolf. *Zane Lofton Hypnospace's "bully" *M1NX Underground Elite Hacker Group *Counselor Ronnie *SteveGuy *Linda Stevens or Linda's Library of Weird *Abagail Lorne, founder of Stand With Gooper *Jezzo *ARLAN_FER_OBBEE, goodtime valley citizen and graphic designer hobbyist *CPColdSnap coolpunk fan *SHERRIHEALS hypnospace psychic *MTNestSandy *Mavis Ann Greene *BurnRubber50 *AshleyAstronaut90 *Father Fungus *Corey *slushmouth there are much much much more characters and people to create pages for. we have a few zone pages that list users with pages on those zones if you want to find more. when making pages, we'd prefer if there was a similarity in formatting. something along the lines of 1. Profile (which would include Personal Life and Personality and perhaps appearance), 2. Projects/Time on Hypnospace, 3. Trivia would be a good starting point. characters will often have hypnospace usernames and real names. we haven't really come up with an official standard yet so feel free to use either but please refrain from creating a page for something that already exists. check out our Style Guide for more. there's also a Template for infoboxes that you can use for the user pages Software/Technology *Hypnospace. the digital web that you serve. *HypnOS. distinct from hypnospace. while hypnospace is the internet that you are interacting with, hypnOS is the actual operating system that the headbands run *Hypnospace Headband. the tool used to browse hypnospace *Professor Helper *Virtual Pets **April the Angelic Hamster **Lovesquid **TestPet *CapaCash *Second Sight *Outlaw *Netsettler *CyberworldZ *Axxelerator *HypnoCure *SCG Soundscapes *The HAP software *HypnOS Dreamtoolz *Tunebox? *HYPII? *The viruses? **buttsdisease **festeringorifice **pagetextglitch **wavehello **these videos feature youtuber tom k demonstrating some of the malware you can find on hypnospace. a pretty good resource to use. Brands *Category:Official Hypnospace Partner Brand *Granny Cream's Hot Butter Ice Cream *Monarch *Esotonic Records i think i spelt that right. *Boppo's Chips *SquisherZ *Merchantsoft *Gray's Peak *CyberWorldZ i'm definitely missing a few here. feel free to fill in the blanks Zones check out Category:Zones for the full list of zones. Music music is kind of a big part of hypnospace. this section lists off a few artists/bands/albums/genres you can create pages for. Add Music pages to the Arts and Entertainment page Also, if you do get started on Music pages please also make a Category page for music! *Chowder Man or Kruncher *Fre3zer or jan wolf, who is the creator of... *Coolpunk a very chill music genre *Flip Flop which i believe is hypnospace's version of hip hop *Haze *Fungus Scene *Barnaby's Chair *Coolfest '99 *Seepage Arts and Entertainment Again, this is a very incomplete list- expand as needed. Also, please put media in any appropriate categories- look at the category types on the Category:Arts_and_Entertainment page. * SquisherZ (also listed as a brand) * Gumshoe Gooper * Taurus and Muleta * Scaries Pages there are a ton of pages on hypnospace (a few examples are listed below). feel free to create a page on the wiki that may correlate to any user's page on hypnospace. feel free to combine these with other articles for sake of brevity/simplicity. or separate them. either is fine i guess. we're still working on a style guide for this stuff, but try and keep a certain amount of consistency with the other stuff that's existing if that's possible. *The Dumpster *FLIST *M1NX *Got Game or Way Lame *Leakypiping *Randy's Dino World *Mindcrash (Page) *Slushmouth's Guide to New Digital Music *HAZE-O-PEDIA Miscellanious *Add pictures to pages without them *Special:Insights is an auto curated list of pages that might possibly need work, such as pages without infoboxes, images, or links to other pages. *Hypnospace Outlaw, the actual page for the game itself, outside of the game's plot *Beefbrain *Trennis *Mindcrash *Tagging System *Hypnocoin *Badges *Cases *we need redirect pages, as a lot of things go by alternate/shortened names, and this wiki uses category pages to organize certain things, and these category pages don't show up in search results unless they have an associated redirect page. examples include: ** Partner Brands > Category:Official Hypnospace Partner Brands ** Teentopia > Category:Teentopia ** Citizens > Category:Hypnospace Citizens ** Employees > Category:Merchantsoft Employees ** 3y3 > Second Sight ** Tiff > Tiffany Wright ** DarkTwilightTiff > Tiffany Wright ** Rod/Roddy > Roddy Wall ** you get the drill ** to create a redirect page, go into source editing and type "#REDIRECT title of page you're redirecting to" at the top of the page this page is meant to be a list of pages that would be good starting points for the wiki, but if you think the wiki needs a page that's not listed here, you can add it to the list or make it yourself! Category:Hypnospace Outlaw